


good vibrations

by zanthetran



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 'wearing a remote controlled vibrator all day with my time traveling space girlfriend'?, F/F, Teasing, i guess, is there a word for, sorta top!doctor, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthetran/pseuds/zanthetran
Summary: “Won’t that be...distracting?”Yaz looks down to where the Doctor holds a small black egg-shaped device in one hand and an even smaller black circular chip in the other.She looks back up. “Yeah, thought that were mostly the point.”“But what if you get hurt?”Yaz wants to roll her eyes — of course the Doctor is worried about her being too distracted by a vibrator to pay attention to a mission.oryou know those remote controlled vibrators that go in you? yeah, this is that.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	good vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at work, no wonder I'm always so behind.

“Won’t that be...distracting?”

Yaz looks down to where the Doctor holds a small black egg-shaped device in one hand and an even smaller black circular chip in the other.

She looks back up. “Yeah, thought that were mostly the point.”

“But what if you get hurt?”

Yaz wants to roll her eyes — of course the Doctor is worried about her being too distracted by a vibrator to pay attention to a mission.

“I think at this point I could save the universe with you with my eyes closed,” Yaz deadpans. “And besides, we’re not goin’ anywhere dangerous today, right?”

The Doctor’s face softens and she looks down at the objects in her hands, then hands the vibrator to Yaz. “Right, but if it gets too intense you need to tell me. Can’t have you walkin’ off a cliff or something.”

“Think it’s usually you that almost walks off cliffs,” Yaz says, then starts to pull her jeans down.

“One time, it happened one time and I was fine!” the Doctor argues.

The hand holding the vibrator slips under her pants and she swipes a finger through already wet heat. “Oh,” Yaz breathes.

The Doctor looks down at her hand hidden from view. “Are you...?”

“Yeah. Very.” Yaz holds the Doctor’s shoulder with her free hand as she slips the toy in herself. It’s not a big stretch by any means but having something to clench around is definitely welcome. She straightens up and pulls her hand from her pants, fingers glistening. The Doctor’s eyes stay glued to her hand and she licks her lips.

“Right, wanna test it? Just to make sure it works,” Yaz asks.

The Doctor starts, like she had forgotten entirely about her end of the situation. “Right! Yes, test it. Good idea,” she says, then pulls her hair back and sticks the small black chip to the skin right behind her ear. She lets her hair fall and looks at Yaz for a minute, unsure, and then the toy slowly starts to vibrate.

Yaz’s knees almost buckle at the buzzing in her cunt but her grip on the Doctor’s shoulder tightens and the Doctor reaches out to hold her waist, steadying her. The vibrations immediately stop. “Are you okay? Was that too much?”

“Please do that again,” Yaz says through grit teeth.

The Doctor looks hesitant but the vibrations start up again, slow but building. Yaz clenches hard around the toy and breathes heavy through her nose. Her eyes close and her head tilts back and it’s really not her fault that she lets out a small moan when the Doctor changes the vibration pattern to pulse in time with her own heartbeat. When it stops Yaz leans her forehead against the Doctor’s and breathes heavy.

“Are you gonna be able to focus?” the Doctor asks quietly.

Yaz smirks against her mouth. “I can never focus round you. That’s part of the problem,” she says, then pulls back, reaching out for the Doctors hand. “Let’s go somewhere warm.”

When she had thought about this, and planned it, and daydreamed about it, she really didn’t think it’d be that hard. Like, yeah, being entirely too turned on for her own good for an entire day is gonna be distracting, sure, but she’s always distracted. It’s not a new thing. She’s used to getting flustered when the Doctor touches her arm or bends over in those pants or looks at her like she knows exactly what goes on in Yaz’s head (and sometimes Yaz thinks she does). She’d say she’s probably an expert at being distracted and still getting the job done.

So it shouldn’t be that hard, right?

Wrong. So wrong. She’s never been so wrong in her entire life.

It starts almost as soon as they step out of the tardis, the slow pulsing vibrations that would never in a million years be enough to get her off, but are just enough to drive her crazy. She clenches with every other pulse and by the time they get up the mountain and to the town, her face is flushed and she’s breathing heavy and it’s not at all from the walk.

The Doctor raises a brow but doesn’t ask if she’s okay again — she knows Yaz knows her own limits and would put a stop to it if she needs.

“Love this town, beautiful in the winter. Though they don’t really get normal winter patterns — mostly just happens whenever. Guess we picked a summer day,” the Doctor babbles as they walk into town.

Yaz doesn’t respond — her jaw is clenched tight as the pulsing speeds up just slightly and when Yaz looks over at the Doctor she’s interestedly looking at some jewelry a woman has set up on a table, talking with her about the types of stones she used. Then she licks one and Yaz has to buy it, but they only take “dreams” apparently, and the Doctor looks at her and says, “Yaz, I don’t dream.”

Yaz rolls her eyes and lets the cat-lady (cause she definitely just looks like a cat, who is a lady) press her forehead against Yaz’s and then it’s done, apparently paid for. She’s not really sure what dream the woman took (or if it’s a dream she’s already had or a dream she _would’ve_ had) but it’s a small price to pay for the Doctor to look so excitedly at the new rock she got.

She gets used to the slow pulsing and vibrations after a while, and soon she thinks that yeah, she can do this. There’s not much going on in the town and they mostly stick to roaming around the market set up, the stalls full of clothes and food and jewelry and things Yaz has no idea the use for but that the Doctor looks very close at, muttering to herself.

The Doctor had been upping the buzz of the vibrator for each stall they got through and every time Yaz pulls off a successful conversation without sounding like she’s gonna cum in her pants, there’s a resulting pulse of four beats that Yaz thinks might be the Doctor encouraging her. They sit across from each other at a rickety wood table as the Doctor pulls apart a small device she’d bought from some kid (cat-kid, he looked like a tabby) while the vibrator goes to town inside Yaz. The Doctor’s face is concentrated and not at all like she’s trying to make Yaz cum across from her with just her mind.

The Doctor finally looks up at Yaz’s flushed face once, the edges of her mouth twitching up in a smirk as she looks back down at the taken apart device.

“How d’ya feel?” she asks innocently, like she’s asking how Yaz likes the weather.

Yaz narrows her eyes and says a lot more calmly than she feels, “Great. Barely even notice it.”

The Doctor’s eyes look up and stay up this time, a slight arch to her brow. A challenge. Yaz mirrors her and tilts her head. The vibrations increase in intensity suddenly and Yaz grips the edge of the table, her mouth falling open in a silent gasp. She looks down at the rough wood then closes her eyes as the pleasure starts to overwhelm her, her cunt clenching hard around the toy. She breathes slow through her nose and tries to stop the thumping of her heart but the Doctor is really _really_ making that difficult.

When the Doctor finally pulls back on the assault Yaz opens her eyes and looks up, knowing before she even sees her that there is gonna be a cocky grin on her face.

There is, and Yaz wants to throttle her a bit.

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

* * *

The vibrations get more intense with every step they take towards the tardis. Yaz’s knees feel like they’re gonna buckle and she bites the inside of her cheek hard to keep herself from moaning out loud. The Doctor glances over every so often and Yaz can tell it’s having an affect on her because her face is flushed and she keeps looking down like she’ll be able to _see_ Yaz clenching hard around the toy. She switches back and forth between the fast pulse and constant vibrations and it’s enough to drive Yaz mad.

Yaz would take her right here on this field if she could.

Her body thrums and it feels like electricity sparks in her veins. She’s so fucking horny that she’s honestly worried about bursting into flames, or coming in her pants. Either one would be catastrophic.

When they reach the doors the buzzing is so intense that Yaz has to lean against the tardis, forehead pressed against the hot wood. Her hips rock forward once as the Doctor takes at least a billion years to pull the chain from around her neck and unlock the doors with the small key. Once they’re inside the buzzing stops and Yaz takes a deep gulping breath, heart beating rapidly in her chest.

The Doctor bounces towards the console and starts pressing buttons, flipping levers, and eventually pulls the handle that takes them off to wherever. The toy starts up again without preamble and Yaz grips the edge of the console, breathing hard through her nose as she looks up at the Doctor looking completely innocent, the same look she’d been giving her all day (save when she was cocky earlier at the table).

“That was fun! Haven’t been there in a while, wish we could’ve stayed for the winter but we can catch it another day I s’pose,” she says cheerily.

“Doctor,” Yaz breathes. She reaches out for her and the Doctor ups the intensity, Yaz’s hand falls back down to grip hard at the console and she can’t help the way her hips roll against the metal, trying to get any friction to her throbbing clit. She bites her lip hard and squeezes her eyes shut.

The Doctor obviously notices and has the toy start a sort of fast flutter, vibrating at a speed that’s far faster than any toy Yaz owns. Yaz groans low in her throat and her head falls forward, chin on her chest. Her hips rock forward again but then strong hands grip her waist, holding her still.

“How was it?” the Doctor asks. “Distracting enough?”

“You’re always distracting,” Yaz quips, though it comes out more half hearted when the toy switches back to the pulse and she clenches hard around it, needing more.

“Have you cum yet?”

Yaz shakes her head. “Not yet. Been holdin’ on, thanks for noticing.”

She can just imagine the Doctor’s grin at that, probably bloody chuffed with herself for teasing Yaz the entire day.

“Do you want to?”

Yaz turns and they’re suddenly face to face, barely a hairs width apart. “Doctor, if you don’t fuck me within an inch of my life I honestly might die.”

Hazel eyes turn dark and the toy stutters before continuing on — so maybe this has more of an affect on the Doctor than she’d thought.

“Bedroom,” Yaz says, moving past her and towards the hallway where there is probably a bedroom. She opens the first door she finds — a bedroom, thank god (she loves this ship) — and immediately kicks off her shoes and unbuttons her pants. The toy increases in intensity again and her knees collapse underneath her, leaving her kneeling at the edge of the bed, bent forward so her head rests on the soft comforter.

“Fuck,” she groans, hips bucking up to nothing. She hears the door close behind her and the Doctor kick off her boots and then strong hands move over her tied up hair, pulling it out of the tight pony tail from the day. Blunt nails scratch at her scalp and the Yaz almost ( _almost_ ) reaches down and starts touching herself because she really can’t take much more of this. Her thighs shake and her stomach tightens and if she’d just get a _little bit_ of friction on her clit she’d be able to cum.

“What do you need, Yasmin?” the Doctor asks quietly.

“You,” Yaz mumbles, then turns her head and looks behind her where the Doctor stands, hand still in her thick dark hair. “Please, Doctor.”

The toy stops and Yaz’s body relaxes immediately. Her cunt throbs and the way the Doctor looks down at her is driving her crazy. The Doctor pulls her hand away and steps back, looking Yaz up and down, then she bites her lip like she’s thinking. The toy pulses slowly, almost ten full seconds between each vibration — enough to keep her on the edge but not enough to do anything.

“Show me then,” the Doctor finally says.

Yaz pulls herself up from the floor with the help of the bed and stands in front of the Doctor, hands going to the front of her jeans. She shoves them halfway down her thighs and reaches for the Doctor’s hand, slipping it past the thin waistband of her underwear and rocking her hips towards strong fingers.

At the first swipe against her clit Yaz groans but keeps her eyes on the Doctor. The seconds between each pulse gets shorter as the Doctor circles her clit lazily, spreading the wetness around like she doesn’t have a care in the world.

Yaz huffs when it goes on far too long. “ _Please_ , Doctor.”

The toy increases in intensity faster than she expects and her knees shake when the Doctor swipes over her clit again, one arm wrapping around her waist to keep her steady. Yaz leans her head against her shoulder and moans, voice muffled by the fabric of the Doctor’s shirt.

The toy pulses and vibrates and she clenches hard around it and rocks her hips against the Doctor’s hand and it’s all _so much_ that she can’t hold on any longer. She pulls back and looks desperately at the Doctor, hands gripping her braces.

“I’m gonna cum, Doctor,” she breathes. The Doctor darts forward and captures her lips, biting down hard on her bottom lip as she swipes her fingers roughly against her clit.

“Then cum, Yasmin.”

“Oh, _fuck_.”Yaz rocks her hips forward and drops her head to the Doctor’s shoulder as her entire body stiffens, her orgasm hitting her like a bloody train and sweeping her away. She clutches at the Doctor’s braces and shoulders and hair and presses a kiss to her neck and moans loud in her ear and when she finally comes down she notices the buzzing has stopped, as did the Doctor’s fingers. She breathes heavy, chest heaving, and presses a soft kiss underneath the Doctor’s ear.

“Thank you,” she whispers, tugging on the chain with her teeth. “But we both know that wasn’t enough.”

The Doctor pulls away and brings her wet hand up to Yaz’s mouth, pushing her fingers forward until she’s two knuckles deep, pressing down on Yaz tongue. Yaz licks them clean with a pop of her lips, her cunt still throbbing with the aftershocks of her first orgasm.

“A wonder, you are,” the Doctor says softly as her fingers card through Yaz’s hair. Her hand grips the back of Yaz’s neck and she leans forward, lips brushing Yaz’s ear causing a shudder down her spine. “On your back.”

And okay, Yaz isn’t usually one to bottom so willingly but at this point she’d do absolutely anything to get the Doctor to properly fuck her, and she’s not above a little obedience.

(Also the Doctor ordering her around is hot as fuck, so she’s not complaining.)

Yaz pulls off her clothes without preamble, then lays on her back, head resting against the pillows. The buzzing starts up again and she closes her legs quickly, trying to get friction to her clit. The Doctor raises a brow and Yaz lets her knees drop open, exposing her clenching cunt. The Doctor seems satisfied and goes back to rooting through the dresser drawer before she finds what she’s looking for — the dark purple one.

It’s curved and thick and, oh yeah, lets you feel every single sensation as if it were your own.

(It’s Yaz’s favorite to wear.)

The buzzing turns to soft pulsing, increasing in intensity until Yaz’s thighs shake, then backing down. It repeats this over and over while the Doctor disrobes and pulls the harness and toy up her hips. She strokes the shaft twice and sighs.

“I still remember this,” she murmurs mostly to herself while her hand strokes the toy.

“I’m glad. Are you gonna make a new memory or just wank yourself, then?” Yaz quips from the bed. The Doctor’s head shoots up and her eyes immediately go to Yaz’s dripping cunt, her legs still spread open to the room.

The Doctor is on the bed in an instant, the toy pressing firmly against her clit and the vibrator buzzing at max intensity inside her. Her eyes rolls to the back of her head and she’s about ready to cum again when the buzzing stops. Yaz looks down and watches the Doctor pull on the loop attached to the end of the vibrator, slowly pulling it out. It’s covered in Yaz’s cum but she doesn’t focus on that long as the tip of the dildo presses at her entrance.

“Please,” Yaz says, one leg looping around the Doctor’s waist and trying to pull her closer — get her _inside._

The Doctor resists the pulling and slowly enters her at a pace that is far too slow for how fucking horny Yaz is at the moment (she’s been waiting _all day_. She deserves this).

“ _Please_ , Doctor. Just fuck me.”

The Doctor ignores her and watches as the toy slowly disappears inside her. Yaz is wet enough and horny enough that it slides in easily, barely a stretch. She clenches hard around it and the Doctor lets out a surprised squeak.

Yaz smirks and does it again, this time on purpose. The Doctor’s hips rut forward, burying the last remaining inches inside Yaz until her hips are flush with Yaz.

“Don’t think I’ll be the only one comin’,” Yaz quips, looking up at the Doctor’s flushed face.

“It’s been a while,” the Doctor mumbles.

“Yeah, cause I’ve been topping,” Yaz points out.

The Doctor flushes even harder, then pulls her hips back, biting her lip as she watches Yaz’s cunt grip the toy. The vibrator on the bed next to them gives one single loud buzz and they both look over at it.

“Sorry, weren’t paying attention.”

“Do you want to take that off?” Yaz asks, hand going up to the skin behind the Doctor’s ear where the chip is still stuck on.

The Doctor doges her hand. “Nope, I’m good, thanks.”

Yaz raises a brow. Then the Doctor pushes herself back in and she can’t do much but clutch at her shoulders and moan low in her throat.

The Doctor is a fantastic top — she’s definitely done this a few times before. She goes the exact speed Yaz needs to get off (not too slow but not too fast) and angles her hips up, rubbing her g-spot on every thrust. Yaz, for her part, can’t do much but hold on for the ride, let herself be taken. Hot breath against her neck and the Doctor’s hand on her breast, pinching her nipple while she ruts into her.

Yaz lets out a moan when a shiver runs up her body at the sensations and it only eggs the Doctor on further. She changes her angle and the stretch is different and each time she bottoms out Yaz lets out a small groan, body rocked with every moment. The Doctor fucks like a woman possessed and when she’s about to cum it gets even more ragged. Skin slaps against skin and Yaz has a thin sheen of sweat over her chest. She pulls the Doctor’s mouth down to her own and gasps against her lips.

“I’m close, Doctor.”

The Doctor pulls back and slows her hips slightly. “Use it,” she says, nodding towards the vibrator on the bed next to them. It buzzes to life instantly and Yaz picks it up, bringing it to hover over her clit. She’s not going to last long after this and they both know it.

The Doctor grunts as she thrusts in and growls. “Use it, Yaz.”

Yaz presses it to her clit, the vibrations set at max intensity, and her back arches like a bow. The Doctor speeds up her thrusts and the coil twists itself tight in her stomach, ready to snap — and then it does. Yaz holds the vibrator to her clit as long as she can, her body shaking as she’s swept up in the pleasure wracking through her. Her cunt clenches hard around the dildo and she lets out a cry, mouth staying open well after any sound comes out. And then she feels the Doctor rut hard against her and she grunts above her, her body shuddering as she grips the sheets on either side of Yaz’s head. Her hips slam into Yaz erratically and her eyes clench shut tight, mouth hanging open.

Yaz forgets to breathe until her lungs start to burn and then she takes in a gulping breath, eyes still trained on the Doctor. Her face is flushed bright red and her hips keep moving slowly like the only part of her brain that works says she needs to keep fucking her. Yaz smooths a hand over her hip and pulls her face down to kiss at her open mouth, the Doctor eventually responding. They come to a stop and their breaths come in short pants. The Doctor kisses her lips again, then her cheek, then her jaw, then her chest. Her hands move to flick at Yaz’s nipples and palm her breasts and the Doctor rests her head on her chest, ear against her skin.

“Was that what you envisioned?” she asks.

“More than,” Yaz answers honestly. “Also, you’re still inside me, you know that right?”

“Am aware.”

“Just makin’ sure.” Yaz runs her fingers through sweaty blonde hair, pulling at the tangles from the day. Eventually the Doctor sits back up and slowly pulls out with a wet noise. She makes a face at the toy and rolls off the bed, letting the dildo and harness drop to the floor with a _thump._

The Doctor climbs back on the bed and slips her arm around Yaz’s waist, kissing her shoulder. They’re both quiet for a few seconds, then the Doctor says, “Next time, I wanna wear the vibrator."

**Author's Note:**

> as always send ur Thots to @zanthetran on Tumblr <3


End file.
